This application is for partial support of a one-day symposium to be held as part of the scientific program of the 43rd annual meeting of the American Cleft Palate Association. Title of the symposium is Craniofacial Surgery: An International Symposium on Longterm Results. Between 10 and 14 symposium participants will be invited to make presentations, engage in open discussions, and submit manuscript versions of their reports for publication in a symposium proceedings. An audience of 300-400 ACPA members and guests is expected to register for attendance. The long-term objective is to improve the quality of health care for patients requiring major craniofacial surgery. Toward that end, specific objectives of the symposium include: (a) the focusing of attention on the need for systematic collection and analyses of data from longterm follow-up records on patients having craniofacial surgery, (b) the identification of strengths and weaknesses of past and present surgical and postsurgical treatment regimens, and to facilitate dissemination of information gained from clinical experiences, (c) to identify new or neglected clinical problems which might benefit from basic or applied research, and (d) to enable exploration of possibilities for collaborative research by workers in the various craniofacial health care disciplines in the several treatment and research centers around the world.